


Labels and Stereotypes

by iKnowHowToDuck



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rose has a car now, SUPER FLUFFY FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnowHowToDuck/pseuds/iKnowHowToDuck
Summary: Rose asks Luisa to meet her.Rose has a car now.Luisa does not understand.





	Labels and Stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by the large "Win This Car" sign at a local mini golf place.
> 
> Set sometime during early season 1
> 
> All mistakes are mine. My apologies.

Luisa was just putting the finishing touches on her makeup when the text from Rose arrived. 

"I'm here. Come downstairs."

Luisa pulled open her apartment door, walking through it and locking it behind her. It was a tiny little apartment that was sparsely furnished and even more lacking in decoration and personal touches. She had bought it after finding out about Allison, when she had needed a place to stay. She could, of course, afford something much more luxurious, but the small space made her feel less alone, and the complete absence of personal items meant that she wouldn't have to be cheerfully greeted by items that would really only bring up painful memories. And it was her own, unlike the Marbella. The Marbella was where she stayed when she was doing poorly. She was not doing poorly. She wasn't even drinking. 

As Luisa made her way downstairs, she found herself once again reflecting on how absurd this was. She was going downstairs to meet her stepmother -ugh, no- her lover? That wasn't quite right either. And Rose definitely wasn't her girlfriend, or her partner, or her wife, as much as she might wish those things to be true. Finding the right labels was oftentimes so hard. Rose, Rose was... the woman she loved. That's it. A good label. True. There's no commitment in that title, and there's just a hint of something unrequited, or maybe something that was just destined to never be. 

Armed with this new label, this way to describe something, to categorize it so that it is understandable, she was ready. Ready to see Rose in the lobby of her apartment complex. Ready to face the woman she loved. She stepped confidently out the elevator doors. Only to be greeted by.. her doorman. Okay, this was strange. She checked her phone again, rereading the text to make sure she had gotten it right. 

"I'm here. Come downstairs."

Okay, so Luisa wasn't imagining things. So where is Rose? She stared blankly at the screen, waiting for it to provide some sort of answer. And remarkably enough, it did. In the form of a new message from Rose:

"I'm in the parking lot."

That was strange, thought Luisa. Rose always met her in the lobby. She wondered what would bring about this change. Maybe she was getting paranoid about being caught? 

She made her way towards the parking lot, mind abuzz with possible explanations. She opened the doors, and the sight greeting her was one that she did not predict, could never predict. It was Rose, casually leaning against a car, her red hair caught in the wind and in sharp contrast to the dark blue of the car. As Rose caught sight of Luisa, her posture changed ever so slightly, as if she was going to walk halfway to greet her but then thought better of it. 

Luisa took in the sight, astonished. As she walked a little closer, she could identify the car. It was a dark blue Subaru Outback. One thing was for sure, this was not a hired car. And the way Rose was leaning against it, like she owned it. Like she owned it...

She got to a point where she was at a reasonable distance from Rose. Close enough to have a conversation, but not too close. Never too close. 

"You bought a car??"

"Don't be silly, I didn't buy it. I won it."

"You won it?"

"I won it." Luisa could have sworn she heard a distinctive tone of pride in the other woman's voice.

"At what?"

"At.. mini golf"

"At mini golf? So you took a new car away from a potential nice family with young kids who probably needed it, while, you, you know, absolutely don't?"

"They didn't deserve it. They were terrible at mini golf."

"Define 'terrible'," Luisa challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"They couldn't get 14 holes-in-one. I could. Simple as that." Rose was now not even bothering to hide her smirk. 

Luisa rolled her eyes, "You are unbelievable."

"You better believe it, because this car is mine."

"Well, at least one thing is confirmed now."

"And what's that?"

"You're totally a lesbian."

Rose laughed, smiled, and then took a step closer to Luisa, effectively entering her personal space and tearing down all the boundaries Luisa had been working so hard to put up. 

"But you already knew that, now didn't you?" Her voice was soft, her hand moving to Luisa's neck, her thumb caressing Luisa's cheek. 

"I guess I did." She closed the distance between their mouths, leaning in for a kiss, breaking it only to breathlessly ask, "So, mini golf, huh?"

"I'll take you sometime," Rose replied, just as breathless. 

Luisa could only smile, and kiss her again. And hope that the promise was real.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is! Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
